


Birdies

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Owls, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Jika mengingat lagi bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka hingga sekarang, Akaashi tak berkuasa menghentikan senyuman konyol yang telah ditularkan Bokuto kepadanya. Kumpulan drabble BokuAka.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya. Marilah dukung Haruichi sensei dengan—seminimalnya—membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.
> 
> A/N: Kumpulan drabble BokuAka.

"Anggota kelas satu kali ini lumayan juga."

Bokuto menatap anggota baru mereka yang berlatih di bagian lain gym SMA Fukurodani. Matanya terpaku pada permainan seorang junior berambut hitam yang mengambil posisi _setter_. Operan orang itu tajam dan tepat sasaran. Berada di titik terbaik _spiker_.

"Nah—" Bokuto memanggil Sarukui yang berlari mengejar bola, "— _setter_ —siapa namanya?"

"Hah?" Sarukui berdiri tegak setelah mendapatkan apa yang dikejarnya tadi. Diikutinya tatapan emas Bokuto pada dua tim kelas satu yang sedang berlatih tanding, "Akaashi. Aku lupa nama belakangnya."

Bokuto menoleh pada pasangan _setter_ -nya selama ini dan katanya dengan gamblang, "Aku ingin main dengan Akaashi untuk latih tanding melawan Nekoma besok."

"Hah?" _Setter_ kelas dua yang selama ini sudah meladeni _ace_ baru Fukurodani sejak kelas satu itu mendelik sebal, "Apa katamu? Kau mau berganti pasangan?"

"Yah—" Bokuto menanggapi sambil lalu. Ditepuk-tepuknya bolanya, "—kau terlalu sering _miss_ sejak kelas tiga lulus. Kau tahu—hmm—" Bokuto memejamkan matanya keras-keras, dagunya dipeganginya, dan ia mencari-cari kata-kata yang pas meskipun akhirnya menyerah, "—kau hanya menghalangi kemampuan terbaikku. Aku tak bisa bermain maksimal jika operanmu buruk."

Bola yang dipegangi _setter_ kelas dua itu dilemparkannya ke tubuh Bokuto dengan kesal. Orang itu melotot tajam pada sang _ace._ Teriaknya, "Baik. Aku juga bosan menanggapimu terus. Kau dan sifat bocahmu itu. Aku sudah berusaha setengah mati selama ini untuk meladenimu dan aku sudah lelah." Kemudian dia menoleh pada anak-anak kelas satu yang berhenti bermain karena perseteruan kecil mereka. "Oi, Akaashi Keiji. Mulai sekarang kau bermain dengan orang bodoh ini!"

"Eh?"

"Aku bukan bocah, sialan!"

Protes Bokuto tak dipedulikan sang _setter_ yang berjalan cepat menuju pelatihnya, mengujarkan sesuatu sebelum keluar. Anggota senior kelas tiga hanya mengulum senyum mereka. Salah seorang di antaranya menepuk pundak si rambut perak, "Dia benar-benar meluapkannya kali ini. Yah, dia memang selama ini kesulitan mengejarmu, Bokuto. Dia bukannya tidak berkembang. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat berevolusi."

"Heh?" Mata emas itu menatap mata Kaptennya dengan heran, "Maksudmu apa, _Senpai_?"

"Percuma. Percuma." Komi tertawa pelan. Libero kelas dua itu mengelap wajahnya, " _Senpai_ , Bokuto tidak akan mengerti kata-katamu."

"Komiyan—sialan kau."

**-disambung chapter berikutnya**


	2. ii

Akaashi menatap Bokuto yang tersenyum konyol di depannya. Kapten tim klub voli Fukurodani memperkenalkan dua orang itu. "Ah—Akaashi, perkenalkan. Dia Bokuto Kotaro, _ace_ baru tim kita. Dia kelas dua."

"Oh." Sekali lagi Akaashi menunduk, "Salam kenal, Bokuto- _san_."

"Mulai sekarang, kau cobalah latihan dengannya. _Spike_ orang ini lumayan merepotkan bagi musuh, tapi bukan berarti itu juga pekerjaan mudah untuk kita."

"Maksudmu apa, _Senpai_?" Bokuto mengeluh kesal. "Aku tidak merepotkan."

Anak kelas satu itu memandangi Bokuto dalam diam. Kata Kaptennya lagi, " _Setter_ kelas dua kami saja menyerah mengurusinya. Tapi aku pernah melihatmu bertanding saat SMP dulu dan kau cukup berkemampuan, Akaashi. Kudengar kau juga mendapatkan penghargaan _setter_ terbaik saat SMP dulu."

"Ah—" Tatap hijau itu memandangi anggota kelas tiga itu. "—iya. Tapi saya tidak yakin apakah kemampuan saya bisa mengimbangi dengan kemampuan Bokuto- _san_."

Si perak tersenyum lebar. Dipeganginya pundak Akaashi, "Jangan khawatir. Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya padamu, Akaashi."

"Kalau begitu—" Akaashi beralih pada sang senior kelas dua. Mata hijaunya lurus langsung menatap yang emas itu, "—saya mohon bimbingannya, _Senpai_."

Yang jabrik yang terpaku mendengar panggilan Akaashi padanya. Mata emasnya berbinar cerah dalam tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah, dan air matanya terjatuh. Katanya pada Kapten mereka, " _Senpai_ —aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah jadi _senpai_ juga, _Senpai_. Aku baru saja dipanggil ' _senpai'_ , _Senpai_!"

Sang Kapten tertawa hambar dan menanggapi sambil lalu anggota terbaiknya itu. Katanya pada Akaashi yang keheranan melihat tingkah laku si perak, "Yah, beginilah orang ini yang sebenarnya, Akaashi. Semoga kau kuat."

Tatap Akaashi tak lepas dari si perak yang menangis penuh kebahagiaan hanya karena panggilan yang menurutnya sangat biasa saja itu. Katanya pelan dan nyaris menggumam, "Ah, baik. Terima kasih. Doakan aku."

**-disambung di chapter berikutnya**


	3. iii

Bokuto terpana. Bola yang ada tepat di depan matanya itu benar-benar menggiurkan untuk dipukulnya. Itu adalah operan pertama yang baru ia terima dari _setter_ barunya, namun orang ini benar-benar sudah menghidangkannya di tempat terbaik dan kesukaan Bokuto.

' _Ittadakimasu._ ' Bokuto membatin dan menghantam bola itu sekuat tenaganya. Bunyi tamparan itu begitu menyenangkan di telinga si perak, ditambah jatuhnya bola yang seolah ditarik gravitasi dengan sangat kuat memuaskannya saat Bokuto melihat bekas bolanya menghantam keras lantai.

Bahkan Komi saja pun tak bisa menghentikan _spike_ itu.

Semua mata terarah pada si rambut hitam anggota baru mereka. Bokuto berteriak penuh kebahagiaan, "AKU SUDAH LAMA MENANTIKAN INI! HEY HEY HEY!"

"Sudah kuduga dia bukan orang yang biasa." Bisa didengar Bokuto sang Kapten terkekeh pelan di lapangan seberang. Blok dari Washio dan Kaptennya ditembus dengan begitu mudahnya, memberikan angka pertama untuk tim putih di latih tanding sore itu. Ditoleh si perak Akaashi yang tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Bokuto atas operannya. Puas bahwa operannya berhasil. Dengan cepat didekatinya anak kelas satu itu dan ditepuknya punggung itu dengan kuat, "Akaashi! Kau ini kenapa baru muncul di depanku sekarang, sih?"

"Bokuto, permainan masih harus lanjut. Lanjut!" Konoha dari baris belakangnya berujar kesal. Dia harus memberikan _serve_ dan euforia Bokuto membuatnya harus menunggu lebih lama untuk memulai pertandingan lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Konoha galak." Bokuto kembali ke posisinya. Senyumannya lebar luar biasa. Dengan adanya _setter_ baru sudah bisa dipastikan Fukurodani akan terus berjaya di eranya kini. Kekhawatirannya saat anggota kelas tiga dulu lulus kini hilang. Beban Fukurodani sebagai sekolah terfavorit untuk bidang olahraga voli kini ada di pundak lebarnya. Dengan adanya Akaashi di sampingnya, kini ia merasa beban itu menjadi hilang sama sekali. "Oke Konoha… _Nice serve_!"

Fukurodani akan tetap menjadi salah satu sekolah terkuat dan ditakuti di Tokyo sini. Dia dan Akaashi akan bangga melanjutkan mengibarkan bendera Fukurodani di langit Jepang.

Melawan Nekoma besok pun rasanya tidak akan terlalu sulit menurutnya.

**-disambung di chapter berikutnya**


	4. iv

"Jadi kalian memainkan kelas satu juga?" Kuroo melemparkan handuknya ke kursi sambil menatap Akaashi yang mendengarkan intruksi dari pelatih mereka, Takeyuki Yamiji. Bokuto yang selesai menenggak airnya terkekeh, "Dia keren, loh."

"Yah—" Kuroo balik menatap Kenma yang tunggang langgang menyerahkan handuk dan botol minum ke senior-senior Nekoma, "—pantas saja kali ini kau menyebalkan sekali. Apa-apaan _spike_ -mu tadi?"

Kekehan si perak menyaring. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan dada membusung, "Yah, aku memang hebat. Dan Akaashi membuatku makin hebat, kan?"

Tawa Bokuto membahana hingga kapten tim Fukurodani meneriakinya, "Bokuto, oi. Berkumpul!"

"Iya. Iya."

Lari Bokuto cepat. Bahkan sesekali ia melompat bahagia. Maklumlah, set pertama latih tanding melawan Nekoma hari ini Bokuto menyumbangkan dua belas poin dari dua puluh lima yang diperoleh Fukurodani. Nekoma biasanya sedikit lambat dalam pemanasan mesinnya dan ia menduga set kedua nanti takkan semudah set pertama. Tapi—Bokuto masih tetap yakin permainannya akan selancar tadi.

"Seperti biasa, Morisuke selalu menjadi orang pertama yang bisa mengatasi _spike_ mu, Bokuto."

Bokuto berujar pada Akaashi yang terlihat bingung dengan ujaran Kapten mereka, " _Libero_ Nekoma, Akaashi. Yang nomor tiga. Dia sudah menjadi _libero_ sejak kelas satu. Dan dia menyebalkan. Seperti _bloker_ mereka."

"Kau bisa mengatasinya, Akaashi?" Sang Kapten menatap setter baru mereka. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Dia begitu tenang," aku Akaashi. Dia melirik tim Nekoma yang berkumpul dan mendengarkan arahan dari pelatih mereka. Mata hijaunya lurus ke pemain kelas dua berambut cokelat pucat yang meminum airnya. "Keberadaannya menyatu dengan anggotanya yang lain sehingga saya sendiri sering tidak sadar bahwa dia menjaga di baris belakang."

"Nanti—" Sang pelatih tersenyum tipis, "—saat mengoper pada Bokuto, kau perhatikan dulu posisinya, Akaashi. Sisanya, Bokuto—kau harus menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti." Bokuto tertawa pelan. Dirangkulnya pundak Akaashi, "Oper bola yang bagus kepadaku, Akaashi."

"Anu—Bokuto- _san_ , kau bau keringat."

"Oi!"

**-disambung di chapter berikutnya**


	5. v

"Akaashi." Bokuto menoleh pada si hitam yang menyapukan handuk ke punggungnya. Pemuda hitam itu memilih mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang karena permainan mereka dengan Nekoma delapan set dan membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Belum ditambah dengan Bokuto yang menuntutnya kembali latihan lagi. Beberapa seniornya bahkan sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di lantai ruang klub mereka. Mata hijau Akaashi lurus pada Bokuto yang memakai kemejanya, "Ya, Bokuto- _san_?"

"Kau pulang naik kereta menuju Minato? Aku melihatmu kemarin di stasiun."

Bokuto hanya mendapat anggukan pelan sebelum Akaashi menunduk dan mengambil kemejanya yang terjatuh, "Benar, Bokuto- _san_. Aku tinggal di dekat stasiun Tamachi."

"Kebetulan sekali." Ditutup si perak pintu lokernya, "Aku tinggal di Shinagawa. Tiga stasiun dari tempatmu. Kita harus berangkat dan pulang bersama, Akaashi."

"He?" Akaashi menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Pulang—mungkin masih bisa. Tapi untuk berangkat, aku tak yakin, Bokuto- _san_. Aku tak yakin kita bisa bertemu. Kereta pagi hari sangat ramai."

"Aku tahu—" Bokuto menyampirkan jasnya ke pundak kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengambil tasnya, "—aku bisa turun di stasiun Tamachi dan menunggumu di sana lalu kita naik kereta bersama menuju sekolah."

"He? Untuk apa?"

Si perak melotot tajam pada si hitam, "Tentu saja untuk makin menyinkronkan kita berdua. Sekarang kan kita _partner_."

"Kupikir aku hanya bermain di pertandingan kali ini saja, Bokuto- _san_. Aku bahkan bukan anggota reguler."

Bokuto menoleh pada kapten mereka yang baru datang dari toilet dan katanya pada seniornya itu, " _Senpai_ , kita belum menentukan susunan tim yang baru, bukan? Akaashi akan jadi anggota reguler, bukan?"

"Bokuto!" Konoha menjitak kepala jabrik itu, "Kau yang sopan."

"Eh, tapi _setter_ utama kita kan sudah lulus kemarin. Berarti kita belum punya _setter_ pengganti."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—" ujaran Komi terpotong karena sang _setter_ kelas dua segera berkata, "Komiyan, aku sudah tidak mau mengoper pada Bokuto lagi. Dan aku tahu Akaashi jauh lebih berbakat dariku. Pertandingan hari ini bisa jadi buktinya. Kupikir Yamiji- _san_ juga berpikir begitu. Aku tak masalah jadi cadangan daripada mengurusi burung hantu berisik itu."

"Oi, kata-katamu jahat sekali."

**-disambung di chapter berikutnya**


	6. vi

Akaashi menatap heran Bokuto yang menyodorkan ponselnya ketika mereka berdua berjalan pulang menuju stasiun. Anggota yang lain ada yang masih tertinggal di belakang, ada jua yang sudah pulang lebih dulu.

“Emailmu. Aku mau alamat emailmu dan nomor teleponmu.”

“Untuk apa?” Meski bertanya, Akaashi tetap menyambut ponsel itu dan menuliskan alamat email dan nomor teleponnya. Bokuto menjawab dengan cengiran tipis, “Mulai besok aku akan menunggumu di stasiun Tamachi. Jadi aku akan mengemailmu nanti.”

“Tapi, Bokuto- _ _san__ —” Akaashi terlihat ragu untuk menyerahkan ponsel Bokuto selesai ia menuliskan apa yang si perak itu minta, “—tidakkah itu menyusahkanmu?”

“Tidak apa. Tidak apa. Aku senang kok.” Direbut Bokuto ponsel yang menggantung itu, “Kita juga bisa jadi teman email, bukan?”

Tak ada tanggapan dari si hitam. Matanya menatap yang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah bahagia itu dengan kebingungan. Bokuto menurutnya cukup sulit dipahami. Di salah satu pertandingan tadi, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang pemain merajuk di tengah pertandingan karena tadi Akaashi mengoper kepada yang lain sebanyak dua kali ketika tak disangkanya Bokuto sudah siap untuk melakukan __spike__. Bokuto. __Ace__  Fukurodani. Fukurodani yang merupakan salah satu sekolah yang tim volinya menjadi unggulan di Tokyo. Merajuk padanya.

Saat Akaashi SMP dulu, ia memang sering menonton pertandingan Fukurodani. Namun baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa salah satu pemain unggulan sekolah yang ia favoritkan itu ternyata cukup bermasalah dengan mentalnya. Beruntungnya Akaashi bisa menghentikan rajukan dan kerut tak senang di wajah Bokuto dibantu dengan seniornya yang lain.

Dipikirnya bahwa Bokuto akan sebal padanya dan takkan mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Namun rupanya kemenangan mereka delapan kali berturut-turut tadi melupakan kekesalan Bokuto dan si perak itu bahkan yang memulai perbincangan mereka setelah latihan selesai tadi.

“Aku akan mengirimimu email nanti, Akaashi.” Kepala perak itu menoleh padanya. Memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran lebar yang makin lama makin membuat Akaashi terbiasa melihatnya.

“Selama kau tidak mengirimkan sesuatu yang jorok, tidak apa, Bokuto- _ _san__.”

Alis tajam itu terangkat, wajah itu terlihat kebingungan, “Apa maksudmu jorok?”

“Siapa tahu kau suka mengirimkan gambar porno kepadaku.”

“Akaashi, aku tidak semesum itu.”

“Jaga-jaga saja.” Akaashi tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia hanya menggoda seniornya itu. “Siapa tahu.”

“Yah, tapi kalau sesekali tidak apa, kan?”

“Eh?”

****-disambung di chapter berikutnya** **


	7. vii

Akaashi mengernyit saat membaca pesan masuk bertepatan saat suapan terakhir makan malamnya.

__‘Yo, Akaashi. Bokuto di sini.’_ _

Mereka bahkan baru berpisah sejam yang lalu dan Bokuto sudah mengiriminya pesan. Dilihat Akaashi emotikon menyerupai burung hantu di ujung pesannya.

Jadi—untuk apa Bokuto mengiriminya pesan seperti ini? Akaashi harus membalas yang bagaimana? Jujur saja, Akaashi bukan orang yang terbiasa bertukar pesan dengan teman-temannya. Akaashi mendiamkan pesan itu sebentar. Ditinggalkannya ponselnya di atas meja sementara ia mengangkati piring-piring kotor di atas meja ke wastafel tempat ibunya sedang mencuci piring.

“Keiji, bagaimana pertandinganmu hari ini?”

Akaashi tersenyum tipis dan mengambil lap meja yang tergantung di dekat wastafel, “Musuh kami cukup menyusahkan, tapi __ace__  kami bisa menembus pertahanan mereka.”

“Besok Ibu buatkan bekal seperti tadi lagi?”

Anak tunggal Akaashi itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengelap meja makan. Tak sengaja tangan kirinya menyenggol ponselnya dan barulah ia kembali teringat dengan pesan Bokuto. Terdiam sejenak sambil memegangi ponselnya, Akaashi berpikir cepat.

 _ _‘Ya, Bokuto-__ san _ _. Ada apa?’__

Akaashi bahkan baru mau berjalan mengembalikan lapnya ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Balasannya cepat juga.

__‘Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Hahaha. Sampai jumpa besok di stasiun.’_ _

Hanya itu?

Akaashi menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung.

Sebenarnya, makhluk apa yang harus dia hadapi mulai dari sekarang?

****-disambung di chapter selanjutnya** **


	8. vii

Akaashi membenarkan tasnya yang salah satu talinya turun dari pundaknya ketika melewati palang pembatas dan menemu Bokuto yang berdiri dengan cengiran di depan matanya. Berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin saat dia bertemu dengan si perak di gedung olahraga, Bokuto kali ini harum wanginya dicium Akaashi. Bukan bau parfum, tapi aroma deterjen dan pelembut yang masih menempel di baju seragamnya. Bau yang menyenangkan dan berbeda.

"Yo, Akaashi."

Sebelah alis Akaashi naik heran dan tatapannya mendelik aneh pada _ace_ Fukurodani itu, "Kau pagi sekali, Bokuto- _san_."

"Sengaja." Bokuto masih menyengir. Dia berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Akaashi menuju peron untuk menunggu ke sekolah mereka. Akaashi tersenyum tipis dan menunduk, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

Lagi-lagi alis Akaashi naik sedikit, "Tentu saja karena kau sudah datang menjemputku, Bokuto- _san_."

Didengar Akaashi tawa Bokuto yang pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dan aroma menyenangkan itu makin kuat dicium Akaashi. Kata si perak, "Tidak masalah, Akaashi. Aku senang melakukannya."

"Kau memang selalu berangkat sepagi ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji kita akan berangkat bersama, bukan?" Bokuto tidak menghilangkan cengirannya sama sekali. Akaashi diam sebentar. Dia sudah akan membuka mulut sebelum Bokuto menyambar lagi dengan cepat, "Lagipula aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepat mungkin."

Hening dan langkah mereka sudah sampai di pembatas rel. Apa yang harus Akaashi katakan lagi? Dia bukan tipe yang senang memulai pembicaraan dan kediaman keduanya terasa ganjil bagi Akaashi.

"Ternyata—" Akaashi menoleh pada si perak yang melipat tangannya di dada. Si perak melanjutkan, "—menyenangkan."

"Apanya?"

Kekeh pelan Bokuto didengar Akaashi. "Menyenangkan memiliki motivasi baru untuk bangun di hari yang baru."

Bibir si hitam membentuk senyuman tipis, "Kau sangat bersemangat menjadi pemain voli terbaik se-Jepang?"

"Hah?" Bokuto menatap Akaashi bingung, "Itu sudah jadi motivasiku sejak aku masih SD. Tentu saja aku sudah menjadi yang terbaik se-Tokyo dan tidak lama lagi akan menjadi yang terbaik se-Jepang. Motivasi baruku mulai dari kemarin—"

Bunyi kereta memasuki stasiun sangat nyaring dan nyaris meniadakan ujaran Bokuto di ruang di antara mereka berdua, "—adalah untuk menjadi lebih dekat denganmu."

"Eh?" Akaashi merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, karena selain karena bunyi kereta, pemberitahuan di _speaker_ stasiun pun membikin ribut ditambah dengan langkah-langkah kaki orang-orang yang ingin segera mendapat tempat di dalam kereta. "Apa, Bokuto- _san_?"

"Akaashi, cepatlah. Nanti ketinggalan." Tak menghiraukan tanya Akaashi, tangan itu disambar Bokuto, dibawanya masuk ke dalam kereta sebelum pintunya menutup dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Anu—Bokuto- _san_?"

Tatap emas Bokuto lurus kepada yang hijau itu. "Ya?"

"Kita masuk kereta yang berlawanan arah dari sekolah."

"ARGH!"

**-disambung di chapter berikutnya**


	9. ix

"KAPTEN, INI PEMBUNUHAN!" Bokuto berteriak nyaring saat dia melewati tiga orang seniornya yang duduk tepat di tangga pintu gedung olahraga yang menghadap langsung lapangan. Baju si perak basah karena keringatnya meski dia bahkan belum menyentuh bola sama sekali di latihan pagi ini.

"Salah sendiri terlambat. Kau juga, Akaashi. Pastikan ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau terlambat."

Akaashi hanya terengah-engah. Matanya menyipit saat dirasanya keringatnya turun ke kelopak matanya. Dia melirik si perak yang sama kelelahannya seperti dia karena diperintahkan berlari mengelilingi wilayah sekolah lima kali sebagai hukuman karena terlambat hari ini. Kemarin, sebelum latihan ditutup, kapten dan pelatih mereka sudah mewanti-wanti anggotanya untuk datang lebih cepat hari ini untuk mendiskusikan susunan tim reguler. Dan gara-gara Bokuto yang menyeret Akaashi salah masuk kereta, mereka terpaksa mendapatkan pinalti tak terampuni dari kapten mereka.

"Ayo, ayo, Bokuto. Masih ada dua putaran lagi. Cepatlah!" Konoha dan Sarukui yang mengawasi keduanya dari tepi lapangan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kawan mereka yang kepayahan. Fukurodani adalah sekolah yang besar yang bahkan luasnya dua kali lipat dari sekolah Nekoma karena SMP dan SMA Fukurodani berada di satu wilayah yang sama dan dikelilingi berbagai gedung kegiatan lain yang mendukung aktivitas siswa-siswanya dari SMP hingga SMA.

"Kalian tega!" Bokuto menjerit. Ditolehnya Akaashi yang bersiap memulai larinya lagi dan itu membuat Bokuto turut mengikuti langkah si hitam. "Akaashi, santailah."

"Kita disuruh berlari lima putaran dalam waktu dua puluh menit, Bokuto- _san_. Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi untuk dua putaran atau hukuman kita ditambah."

Si perak mendesah nyaring meski larinya masih tetap secepat tadi. Mereka berdua berlari beriringan dengan diisi engah napas yang teratur.

Dilihat Bokuto Akaashi tidak membawa handuknya dan rambut hitam cemerlang pemuda itu sudah basah dan melayu meski pagi itu masih belum sepanas biasanya.

Berlari melihat punggung Akaashi saja entah mengapa tak membuatnya mengeluh. Segera disusul Bokuto lari Akaashi dan ia tepat berada di sampingnya saat mereka mulai berlari menanjak. Diulurkannya handuk yang sedari tadi diikatnya di lengannya sendiri meskipun keduanya sama sekali tidak mengurangi laju mereka, "Butuh handuk?"

Tatap hijau itu lurus kepada emas Bokuto. Si perak tak bisa mengartikan wajah tanpa raut yang bisa dibaca itu.

"Tidak usah, Bokuto- _san_."

"Tidak apa, pakailah. Keringatmu bisa terhirup dan membuatmu tersedak nanti."

Akaashi tersenyum tipis dan masih menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Tidak apa." Disapunya keringat di bawah hidungnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya dan kembali fokus pada larinya.

"Ayolah, Akaashi." Bokuto tetap bersikeras dan kini berlari mundur sambil menghadap si hitam. "Aku memaksa."

Kenapa dengan orang ini? Akaashi menatap heran si perak yang tingkahnya mulai aneh lagi itu. Dan lagi, ini tanjakan dan jika Bokuto berlari seperti itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai handukmu, Bokuto- _san_." Akaashi tetap menolak. Ditatapnya tajam Bokuto, "Dan berlarilah dengan serius. Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Tidak mempedulikan peringatan si hitam, Bokuto tetap mempermasalahkan Akaashi yang menolak bantuannya, "Hah? Kenapa kau tidak mau memakai handukku, Akaashi? Aku kan sudah berbaik hati."

"Handukmu kan basah karena keringatmu sendiri."

Lari si perak terhenti tiba-tiba dan si hitam yang berlari ke depan tak bisa menghentikan lajunya dan membuat Akaashi terbelalak kaget tanpa sempat menegur Bokuto. Ia tak mampu mengubah arah larinya dan tak sengaja menabrak tubuh besar si perak dengan tanpa diduga. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan Bokuto dan membuat mereka terguling jauh ke bawah.

Bahkan keduanya tak berkuasa untuk menghentikan tarikan gravitasi yang terus memaksa mereka terus jatuh jauh ke bawah lagi dan mulai keluar dari jalanan beraspal.

"Akaashi." Sempat dilihat Bokuto—saat ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri—tiang pembatas jalan yang menghadang jalur jatuhnya Akaashi sebelum akhirnya si perak menarik tubuh si hitam dan kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya ke tiang itu sementara kepala Akaashi di dalam pelukannya.

Besi itu menghantam punggung Bokuto dengan keras dan Akaashi membelalak terkejut. Ia mendongak demi melihat Bokuto yang meringis kesakitan sebelum memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada si hitam yang menatapnya. "Ya ampun, hampir saja."

Jantung Akaashi berdebar kencang karena dipacu untuk berlari cepat ditambah dengan insiden jatuhnya mereka. Dan kini ia bisa membaui tubuh besar yang memeluknya itu dengan lebih dekat lagi daripada biasanya. Bukan bau keringat yang asam dan tak menyenangkan. Aroma deterjen dan pelembut yang tadi disukainya pun sudah hilang. Bau itu berbeda. Nyaman dan harum yang tak bisa diidentifikasikan oleh otak Akaashi yang masih terkejut dan belum memproses kejadian yang saat ini terjadi padanya.

"Akaashi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Akaashi memegangi baju Bokuto yang sudah akan bangun dan melepaskan pegangannya. Hidungnya masih mengendus-endus bau itu, merasa ingin mengenal bau itu, namun lupa apa dan dimana.

"Oh—" Akaashi pun Bokuto yang memaku di posisi mereka yang rebahan di sisi jalan menoleh ke atas. Dilihat oleh keduanya anggota tim voli yang berdiri mengelilingi si perak dan hitam dengan tatapan terkejut dicampur geli memandangi mereka berdua. "—sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, kukira kenapa tak ada yang muncul padahal baru selesai tiga putaran. Rupa-rupanya malas-malasan di sini, ya?"

Sarukui membantu Akaashi bangun sementara Bokuto ditarik oleh Washio untuk berdiri. Si perak terkekeh pelan dan katanya, "Kami jatuh, _Senpai_."

"Bokuto- _san_ yang membuat kami terjatuh." Akaashi menambahi.

"Eh?"

"Bokuto, kau lari lima putaran lagi latihan nanti sore!"

"Eh? Akaashi aku tidak—"

.

" _Cologne_? Tidak, aku tidak pakai." Bokuto melemparkan kaus olahraganya dengan sembarangan ke arah tasnya di bawah loker. Akaashi menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

Si perak merogoh saku celana pendeknya, mengambil sebutir permen tak dikenali Akaashi dan membuka plastiknya. Mencium aroma yang menguar dari permen itu membuat si hitam makin mendekati sang _ace_ dengan raut penasaran. "Ini. Bau ini."

"He?" Bokuto terpaku. Mata hijau Akaashi tak ia duga memelototi permen yang terbuka di tangannya, "Oh. Ini. Ini permen teh melati. Tetanggaku baru kembali dari jalan-jalan di Indonesia dan memberi oleh-oleh permen seperti ini kepadaku."

Melihat mata yang berkilat tertarik itu menyentil Bokuto untuk memberikan cengiran tipis dan katanya, "Kau mau, Akaashi?"

Kini tatap itu lurus ke arahnya. Tatap ingin yang sangat kuat. "Kau bersedia memberikannya padaku?"

Bokuto tersenyum tipis dan melahap permennya sendiri. Ditariknya dagu si hitam dan bisiknya lagi, "Ambil sendiri di dalam mulutku."

Semu merah di wajah itu menarik hati Bokuto. Manis dan menggiurkan. Tatap hijau Akaashi menoleh ke tempat lain, tak berani membalas yang emas yang lurus tertuju padanya itu. "Ji—jika kau memaksa, B—Bokuto- _san_."

Wajah Akaashi mendekatinya. Makin berkurang jaraknya, makin terbakar merah yang menawan itu. Senyuman Bokuto hilang. Bibirnya dijilatinya, mempersiapkan Akaashi yang akan datang. Tertutup mata emas itu dalam sekejap, mengikuti yang hijau yang sudah terpejam meski wajah keduanya makin mengeliminasi jarak hingga tiada sama sekali.

Kasar. Bukannya lembut dan manis. Berserat tak menyenangkan dan makin dirasa Bokuto makin basah dan mengganggu.

"KOTARO! BANGUN! ALARMMU BERISIK!"

"ARGH!"

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya**


	10. x

Bokuto terengah-engah dan berhasil menghentikan laju larinya di depan Akaashi yang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku entah apa di kursi stasiun. Ada perasaan bahagia mengetahui si hitam itu rupa-rupanya menunggu kedatangannya dan bukannya berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu, meninggalkannya.

Tatap hijau yang terlihat kesal itu hanya bisa dibalas Bokuto dengan cengiran merasa bersalah, “Maaf. Maaf. Aku terlambat bangun.”

“Ini bahkan baru hari kedua kita berangkat bersama, Bokuto- _san_. Aku tak menyangka niatmu untuk berangkat pagi selemah itu.”

“Yah—mau bagaimana lagi?” Bokuto menggerutu. Meski Akaashi dilihatnya kesal setengah mati, pemuda hitam itu tetap mengambil botol minum di tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada si perak. Bahkan Akaashi tak memiliki keinginan untuk ingin tahu kenapa Bokuto terlambat—yang untungnya kali ini Bokuto tidak akan mau menceritakannya pada siapapun. Siswa kelas satu—dan _setter_ baru tim voli Fukurodani—itu berdiri setelah memasukkan buku dan botol minum yang dikembalikan si perak ke dalam tasnya. “Itu kereta kita. Dan jangan sampai salah masuk kereta lagi seperti kemarin, Bokuto- _san_.”

“Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti.” Bokuto hanya mengekori langkah si hitam berdiri di tepian peron. Melihat rambut hitam cemerlang dan segar Akaashi mengingatkan Bokuto lagi akan mimpinya tadi.

Dirogoh Bokuto permen yang sama seperti yang diinginkan Akaashi—di mimpinya. “Akaashi.”

Si hitam menoleh pada Bokuto yang memperlihatkan sebungkus permen yang asing untuknya. Alis Akaashi naik dengan heran, “Apa itu?”

“Permen. Permen dari Indonesia. Enak, loh. Dan baunya menyenangkan.”

“Oh ya?” Akaashi hanya membalas sambil lalu. Fokusnya kembali pada kereta yang memasuki stasiun. Kali ini alis tajam si perak yang naik keheranan. _‘Reaksinya kenapa berbeda?’_

Keduanya masuk ke gerbong kereta, berhimpit-himpitan dengan orang-orang lain yang tidak mau ketinggalan kereta jua. Akaashi pasrah ketika akhirnya ia tak bisa bergerak mencari ruang kosong dan berdiri bersandaran di dekat pintu dengan Bokuto yang berdiri di depannya sambil memegang pegangan yang ada di sisi pintu.

“Wah—benar-benar penuh, ya?”

“Menurutmu karena siapa kita terlambat?” Akaashi mendelik tak berminat pada pasangan _spiker_ barunya itu. Bokuto merengut sebal dan membalas, “Aku kan sudah minta maaf.”

“Beruntung hari ini latihan tidak sepagi kemarin.”

Melihat Akaashi yang bersandaran tak bisa bergerak leluasa itu mengingatkan Bokuto lagi pada mimpinya. Permennya masih dipegangnya dan katanya, “Oh ya. Permen. Kau mau?”

Diambil Akaashi permen yang disodorkan Bokuto padanya. Dibuka si hitam plastik pembungkusnya, dan aroma campuran melati dan teh yang tidak biasa ia temui membuat kesal dan lelah pagi harinya kali itu hilang seketika.

Belum permen itu disuap ke mulutnya, Bokuto sudah menunduk ke arah tangan Akaashi yang memegangi permen dan memakannya sendiri. Dia mengusahakan senyuman terbaik—dan termenggodanya—pada Akaashi, sedikit menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi Akaashi, menyipitkan mata emasnya, dan bisiknya tepat di sisi telinga si hitam, “Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil sendiri.”

—dan ia meniru adegan yang di mimpinya tadi malam.

Akaashi menatap tak berminat sosok yang berdiri kesusahan, berkeringat karena berdesakan, wajah yang kelelahan, menungging dengan tidak kerennya, dan berbagai hal lain yang menghilangkan nafsu siapapun untuk menatap pemuda perak jabrik itu.

“Bokuto- _san,_ jika kau ingin permenmu untuk apa memberikannya padaku? Dan tolong hentikan tingkah anehmu itu.”

Dan Akaashi memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Bokuto, menghadap ke luar. Tidak peduli pada mata emas yang kini membelalak terkejut dan ternganga tak percaya itu. Kepala perak itu terjatuh ke pundak kanan Akaashi dan katanya dengan sebal, “Akaaaaaashi!”

Si hitam hanya melirik pelan pada yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah itu. Hela napasnya pelan selama tiga detik sebelum kemudian tangan kirinya terangkat, menepuk-nepuk kepala jabrik di pundaknya. “Iya. Iya.”

Entah untuk apa Akaashi melakukan itu. Yang ia tahu kemudian ada kikik pelan dari siswi di dekat mereka dan membuatnya malu sendiri, menghentikan perlakuannya pada _ace_ barunya itu.

“Akaashi. Lagi.”

“Tanganku terluka karena rambut landakmu.”

“Bohong.”

Tak ada jawaban dari si hitam.

“Akaashi.”

“Apa lagi?”

Kepala perak itu terangkat dan katanya dengan bergetar, “Permennya jatuh ke jas seragammu.”

“Bo—ku—to— _san_!”

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya**

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

“Tidak biasanya.”

Semenit Bokuto tak bergerak melihat pelatih tim mereka yang wajahnya terlihat menakutkan hari ini. Akaashi berdiri di depan pelatih Yamiji yang terus mengomel pada sang _setter_. Siswa kelas satu itu menunduk dalam, ada aura sendu yang dirasakan si perak dari si hitam. Komi melanjutkan di belakangnya, menanya pada seniornya, “Sudah berapa lama dia begitu?”

“Sepuluh menit. Hari ini Yami- _sen_ _mood_ nya sedang buruk. Malangnya Akaashi.”

“Tapi—” Bokuto meletakkan botol minumnya ke lantai dan berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya, “—bukankah hari ini Akaashi memang bermain kurang bagus?”

Kepala si perak dijitak sang kapten, “Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu pada juniormu yang sudah harus mengurusimu sejak dia baru bergabung di tim?”

Bokuto bersungut dan memegangi bekas pukulan seniornya itu, “Tapi kan sudah resikonya untuk harus selalu dalam kondisi terbaiknya jika dia ingin terus berada di tim inti. Kalau kondisinya labil seperti hari ini, bagaimana bisa kita memenangkan pertandingan bahkan hanya dalam tingkat regional?”

“Uwaah—” Konoha berjengit mendengar kata-kata sang _ace_ , “—sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan oleh orang yang permainannya selalu labil. Bokuto, kau bercermin sana!”

Kekeh pelan senior yang lain terdengar jua. Bahkan sang kapten sendiri berujar, “Bukankah kau selalu jadi langganan omelan Yamiji _kantoku_ sejak awal masuk dulu, Bokuto? Lebih baik kau beri kiat Akaashi bagaimana caranya tahan menghadapi _kantoku_.”

“Berisik!” Bokuto mengernyit sebal. Dia sudah berdiri saat pelatih mereka menunjuk lapangan, entah memberi perintah apa pada _setter_ utama mereka itu. Akaashi hanya menunduk sekali dan berlari ke arah para pemain inti berkumpul. Kata si hitam ketika sudah sampai, “Hari ini aku berlatih dengan tim 2. Maafkan aku.”

Sang kapten tersenyum pelan dan menepuk pundak si hitam, “Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu murung hari ini, tapi cerialah, Akaashi. Aku tahu kau bisa lebih baik dari ini.”

Mata hijau Akaashi menatap Bokuto yang tak menanggapinya dan hanya melakukan peregangan singkat. Beberapa ujar menyemangati lain diterima Akaashi sebelum dia berlari menuju tim 2 yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Washio memandangi _ace_ mereka dan katanya, “Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada Akaashi?”

“Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan.” Bokuto melemparkan handuknya, “Akaashi baik-baik saja bahkan tanpa disemangati sekalipun.”

“Uwah, ada apa ini?” Komi menyindir pelan. Senyumannya mengejek si perak jabrik, “Bokuto berbeda dari biasanya.”

Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, “Berisik.”

.

Akaashi membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan terpaku melihat kuburan kecil di sudut taman kecil yang tertangkap matanya. Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke arah gundukan tanah baru itu dan berjongkok. Menangkupkan tangannya, memejamkan mata, dan berdoa dalam hati. “Graham, bahagia lah di sana.”

Graham adalah anjing peliharaannya. Akaashi menemukan Graham di dekat pintu keluar stasiun dalam kondisi kehilangan satu kakinya dan bergelimangan darah dua tahun lalu. Semula keluarganya menolak saat Akaashi meminta untuk merawat Graham karena anjing itu adalah anjing tua yang sudah jelas tidak lama lagi akan mati hingga akhirnya Akaashi Keiji—untuk pertama kalinya—berkeras kepala menjaga Graham.

“Keiji, kau pulang?”

Ia menoleh dan menemu ibunya yang memasuki pagar sambil membawa banyak belanjaan. Dengan cepat si hitam berdiri dan menghampiri ibunya, mengambil barang-barang yang memberatkan wanita tua itu, dan mengekori langkah ibunya yang masuk ke rumah. Usai meletakkan barang belanjaan ibunya, Akaashi ke kamarnya. Mendesah panjang dan tiduran dengan tidak semangat.

Hingga bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya terdengar. Dengan tidak berniat Akaashi membuka pesan itu.

_‘Lihatlah televisi.’_

Dilemparkan Akaashi ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Bokuto dan ia tetap berbaring malas di kasurnya.

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi. Dari Bokuto lagi.

_‘Saluran TV nomor 4.’_

Apa sebenarnya mau orang itu? Dengan terpaksa Akaashi bangun dan keluar kamar, menuju ruang keluarga. Diambilnya remote televisi dan mengganti saluran seperti yang diperintahkan Bokuto.

Melihati anak-anak burung hantu yang berumur sekian minggu dan disuapi oleh orang tuanya. Tak lama anak-anak burung hantu itu berganti bulu, kemudian belajar terbang. Warna-warna manis burung hantu itu membawa ketenangan muncul di hati Akaashi. Belum cericip pelan anak-anak burung hantu itu maupun tingkah lucu mereka saat terjatuh ketika berupaya terbang. Laku kasih sayang oleh burung hantu dewasa pada anak-anaknya membuat hati si hitam menghangat.

Tak disadari oleh Akaashi sendiri bahwa ia sendiri tersenyum. Tatapannya dari yang malas dan sendu menjadi lebih lembut.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

_‘Kau pasti tersenyum.’_

Akaashi terkejut sekian detik sebelum tertawa pelan. Ah, kenapa dengan orang ini?

_‘Terima kasih, Bokuto-san.’_

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya**


	12. xii

“Lalu, saat aku menegur orang itu dia langsung berlari kencang sekali meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya.” Bokuto bersungut. Akaashi terkekeh sebentar menanggapi cerita Bokuto, “Dan kau menjadi pangeran di Cinderella?”

“Mana aku mau. Aku meneriakinya ‘Oi, jangan tinggalkan sepatumu di sini’ dan dia kembali lagi untuk mengambil sepatunya. Orang-orang yang ada di toko tertawa melihatnya.”

Akaashi kembali terkekeh. Dilipatnya kertas pembungkus roti yang menjadi bekal makan siangnya hari ini. Angin akhir musim semi kali ini semakin hangat, menghembuskan dedaunan kecil dan tipis ke arah Bokuto dan Akaashi yang makan siang berdua di taman sisi sekolah. Bokuto menggigit dua kali roti lapis yang ia beli di kantin. “Lalu—lalu, pemilik toko datang padaku dan memberiku hadiah terima kasih.”

Konoha membuka jendela koridor dan melihat kawan dan juniornya yang makan berdua. “Oya?”

Sarukui ikut menyender ke jendela dan menatap apa yang menjadi perhatian kawannya, “Oya oya?”

Komi melotot mengetahui apa yang dilihat Konoha dan Sarukui, “Oya oya oya?”

Washio mengernyitkan keningnya, “Tidak kusangka Akaashi bisa begitu cepat beradaptasi dan akrab dengan Bokuto.”

“Benar!” Komi memekik. “Dan—lihat! Dua bulan aku jadi seniornya dan baru kali ini aku melihat Akaashi tertawa. Kupikir dia junior sombong yang menunggu kebangkitannya di klub sebelum memusnahkan siapapun yang ada di dunia bola voli dengan permainannya yang busuk!”

Kepala Komi dijitak Konoha, “Akaashi bukan antagonis seperti di anime-anime, Komiyan. Kau ini.”

“Yah, Akaashi juga manusia. Tentu saja dia bisa tertawa.” Washio menambahkan, “Dan aku penasaran cerita macam apa yang diberitahukan Bokuto padanya.”

“Kuharap bukan cerita konyol seperti saat Bokuto tak sengaja mencukur habis bulu kemaluannya.”

“Eh, dia menceritakan itu padamu juga, Konoha?”

Konoha melotot, “Tentu saja. Dia juga menceritakannya pada anggota kelas tiga, tahu! Kau lupa dia jadi bahan tertawaan para senior selama sebulan gara-gara itu?”

“Nah—” Sarukui memegangi dagunya. Ia sedari tadi diam memandangi Bokuto dan Akaashi yang masih terus bercerita di taman. “—Bokuto benar-benar terlihat serius mendekati Akaashi, ya? Jangan-jangan dia suka Akaashi?”

“Hah?” Konoha membelalak ke arah kawannya. “Kau baru sadar, Saru? Bokuto kan memang menyukai Akaashi.”

“Eh?”

Komi tergelak melihat reaksi Sarukui yang terkejut pada informasi yang diterimanya. Washio hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk. “Kurasa, semua orang di klub juga sudah tahu.”

“Astaga Sarukui, sepertinya di dunia ini hanya kau yang belum tahu, ya?” Komi mengujarkan ejekan pada sang kawan di tengah tawanya yang terbahak-bahak.

Akaashi mengernyit sebentar ke arah jendela di lantai dua yang terlihat ramai dan ribut sambil terus mendengarkan cerita Bokuto. “Aku sudah menolaknya, maksudku aku ke toko untuk membeli komik saja tapi dia memaksaku untuk menerima hadiah darinya.”

Mata hijau si hitam hanya mendelik sekali tahu senior-seniornya entah mengobrolkan apa sehingga tawa mereka bisa didengar hingga ke bawah sini. Akaashi membalas Bokuto, “Tapi kau tetap menerimanya?”

“Mau tidak mau. Tapi bukan _style_ -ku sama sekali, tahu. Aku ingin yang warna hitam. Jadi, bagaimana jika untukmu saja, Akaashi?”

Ditatap Akaashi tangan Bokuto yang menjulur padanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan kunci burung hantu seukuran ibu jarinya. Burung hantu bertanduk berwarna perak kehitaman dengan mata kancing berwarna kuning keemasan. Katanya, “Tapi itu cukup keren, Bokuto- _san_ , bahkan untuk laki-laki.”

“Eeh—aku menginginkan yang hitam. Tapi aku tidak bisa pilih-pilih karena ini pemberian. Jadi aku membeli sendiri yang warna hitam. Jadi, yang abu-abu untukmu saja.”

Akaashi menerima gantungan kunci itu dan mempermainkan ibu jarinya pada boneka burung hantunya, “Kalau begitu, terima kasih.”

Senyuman Bokuto lebar. Dijulurkannya kakinya sementara punggungnya menyandar ke pohon di belakangnya dan ia mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai cerah bernuansa musim panas akan tiba. “Sebentar lagi _interhigh_ , lalu musim panas. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertanding di pertandingan resmi lagi.”

“Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.” Akaashi mengantungi gantungan kuncinya di saku bajunya. Sampah bekas bungkus roti Bokuto yang digeletakkan si perak begitu saja diambilnya dan dijadikannya satu dengan sampahnya sendiri.

“Ah, aku ingin segera memperlihatkan pada semua orang perkembangan kemampuanku denganmu, Akaashi. Aku semakin kuat dan aku akan membawa pulang piala _interhigh_ yang lima tahun lalu sempat pulang ke sekolah kita.”

“Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu, Bokuto- _san_.”

“Akaashi! Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Fukurodani kan memiliki aku sebagai _ace_ baru mereka sekarang dan kau jadi _setter_ super jenius terbaik yang pernah Fukurodani miliki. Jadi kita akan menang!”

“Jika para _senpai_ mendengarmu, kau akan dipukul mereka, Bokuto- _san_. Kau berkata seolah-olah yang lainnya hanya pelengkap saja.”

“Tenang saja, Akaashi.” Tiba-tiba beberapa orang yang tak mereka sadari ada di belakang mereka melompat ke depan dan menindihi tubuh si perak, “Kami sudah mendengarnya dan akan kami bunuh junior kelewat percaya diri ini, dasar Bokuto!”

.

“Jadi kalian resmi pacaran sekarang?”

“Eh?” Akaashi yang baru menurunkan celana olahraganya terhenti seketika saat Sarukui menanyainya. “Aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun.”

“Bohong!” Komi menuding tas Akaashi yang terlihat di loker. Menunjuk gantungan burung hantu perak yang sejak kemarin sudah menghiasi tasnya. “Kalian punya gantungan yang sama. Ah! Dasar pasangan tukang pamer!”

“Oh? Maksudmu ini? Ini hanya pemberian Bokuto- _san_. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi ini bukan gantungan pasangan.”

Konoha menggigiti bibirnya. Sarukui tersenyum hampa. Washio hanya berkata, “Akaashi, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau cukup bodoh juga, ya?”

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya**


	13. xiii

Dia sedang mencuci tangannya di toilet kala dilihatnya dari cermin seorang pria berambut hitam masuk. Wajah orang itu ditutupi masker, seperti yang selalu dihapal Akaashi sejak mereka SMP. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Akaashi satu tim dengannya saat SMP dulu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari _spiker_ yang telah bersamanya sejak tiga tahun masa junior mereka.

Mata Sakusa kecil, tajam menatapnya saat diketahuinya bahwa ia bertemu dengan Akaashi di sana. Suaranya bergetar, pelan, dan serak saat memanggil, “Keiji- _kun_ —”

Akaashi berbalik dan menghadap mantan kawan satu timnya. Mata hijaunya menatap Sakusa dua detik sebelum ia mengangguk, “Sakusa—” Akaashi melihat jaket yang melekat di tubuh Sakusa yang dilihatnya jauh lebih besar dari terakhir kali dilihatnya. Jaket itu berwarna ungu menenangkan khas Itachiyama, sekolah yang dulunya juga menjadi incaran Akaashi sebelum Fukurodani berhasil menarik minatnya, “—lama tidak bertemu.”

Mata kecil itu menatap Akaashi dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya dua kali. Tubuh Sakusa sedikit membungkuk untuk mengamati baik-baik sang _setter_. “Kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Menyedihkan.”

“Kita bisa melihatnya di pertandingan.”

Sakusa acuh tak acuh pada jawaban Akaashi. Ia berjalan ke _stall_ dan ogah-ogahan mengeluarkan  tangannya dari kantung jaketnya, “Kita berada di blok yang berbeda. Di final, aku akan menghancurkan Fukurodani. Itupun jika kalian bisa sampai di final.”

Si hitam tak membalas dan berjalan menghampiri pintu. Katanya sebelum menghilang, “Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini, tapi jangan meremehkan sekolah unggulan nomor satu di Tokyo.”

Perpisahan mereka berdua dulu tidak terlalu menyenangkan jika diingat Akaashi. Dan dia merasakan nuansa hatinya memburuk jika mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi saat pertandingan terakhir mereka. Mungkin memori buruk itu akan bisa dilupakan dan dihadapinya dengan lebih bijaksana jika dia berhasil membungkam permainan Sakusa. Sakusa berbakat, Akaashi mengakui itu. Dia takkan heran jika dia sudah menjadi anggota inti di Itachiyama saat ini, toh mereka berdua—Akaashi dan Sakusa—sama-sama mendapatkan undangan istimewa dari pelatih tim voli Itachiyama secara langsung dulu itu.

“Akaashi. Lama!” Bokuto berteriak kencang saat Akaashi baru memasuki tempat persiapan. Si perak melambai-lambaikan jaketnya ke sana kemari untuk menjadi penanda keberadaannya pada sang _setter_. Si perak bahkan belum memakai bajunya dan membuat beberapa manajer wanita tim lain yang sama-sama bersiap sedikit terpaku pandangan mereka pada kebesaran tubuh Bokuto dan kesintalan tangan dan dadanya.

Akaashi berlari pelan mendekati si perak. Membungkuk untuk mengambil kaos yang terletak di dekat kaki sang _ace_ yang diduganya adalah baju si perak dan melemparkannya ke kepala jabrik orang itu, “Bokuto- _san_. Pakai bajumu. Kau akan kedinginan.”

Jaket yang tadi dipermainkan si perak dilemparnya begitu saja dan itu cukup untuk membuat Akaashi secara terang-terangan berdecih di depan Bokuto. Baru beberapa bulan menjadi _partner_ orang ini, Akaashi sudah merasa umurnya benar-benar bertambah tua. Mungkin jika Akaashi tidak memperhatikan wajahnya, bisa-bisa ada keriput di keningnya.

Lagi-lagi ia membungkuk untuk mengambil jaket itu dan katanya setelah menahan napas untuk mengontrol emosinya, “Bokuto- _san_ , jangan sembrono.”

“Yah—” Bokuto kesulitan bernapas saat kepala jabriknya dilihat Akaashi sulit untuk melewati lubang atas bajunya sementara kedua tangan Bokuto sama tersangkutnya di lubang masing-masing, “—mau bagaimana lagi—ah—kenapa dengan baju ini? Akaashi, bantu aku!”

Jaket yang diambil Akaashi tadi disampirkannya ke pundaknya dan Akaashi mendekati tubuh besar itu. Ditariknya baju itu ke bawah dengan kuat dan membuat kedua tangan dan kepala Bokuto sekaligus keluar dari lubangnya. Desah lega Bokuto keras kedengarannya dan wajah cokelatnya memerah karena karet di kerah bajunya yang menggosok pipinya dengan kasar tadi. Rambut jabriknya sedikit berantakan dan Akaashi mengusap pipi merah Bokuto dengan handuk dingin sementara si perak membenahi tatanan rambutnya sendiri.

“Kau seharusnya memakainya pelan-pelan, Bokuto- _san_. Bagaimana jika tanganmu terluka jika kau memasukkannya semua sekaligus?”

“ _Ugh_ —tapi lebih cepat begitu. Aduh, dingin.” Bokuto menjauhkan wajahnya dari handuk Akaashi meski si hitam tetap memaksa. Kali ini hidung merah si perak yang ditempeli Akaashi dengan handuk itu. “Diamlah. Kau tidak ingin terlihat jelek di mata fansmu, bukan?”

“Tidak masalah.” Bokuto membusungkan wajahnya dan memilih menurut pada Akaashi. “Jika mereka benar-benar mencintaiku dan fans sejatiku, mereka tidak peduli pada bagaimana penampilanku. Bagi mereka, aku akan selalu keren. Sangat keren. Sangat amat keren. Tidak ada tandingan kekerenan bagiku.”

Kali ini Akaashi menempelkan handuk itu sedikit lebih dalam, menekan hidung Bokuto. Mata hijaunya mendelik pada si perak, “Kau terlalu percaya diri.”

Senyuman bodoh Bokuto terlihat lebar, “Aku keren kan, Akaashi?”

“Iya. Iya.” Akaashi berbalik saat dirasanya telah cukup mendinginkan merah di wajah _ace_ -nya. Diletakkannya handuk itu ke termos lagi dan ia sendiri melepas jaketnya. “Lebih baik kau cepat pemanasan, Bokuto- _san_. Aku akan menyusul nanti.”

Komi, Konoha, dan Sarukui menatap datar dua orang itu dalam diam. Mata ketiganya menyipit, makin menyipit melihat bagaimana Akaashi memperlakukan Bokuto dengan semakin telatennya.

“Nah—”

“Komiyan, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan.”

“Aku boleh menegur mereka?”

“Sarukui, tahan dulu. Aku juga sebal sih, tapi tahan dulu.”

Washio yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya ikut trio itu memperhatikan _ace_ dan _setter_ mereka. Katanya, “Mereka tidak seperti pasangan. Lebih cocok seperti ibu dan anak.”

Komi membelalak dan menggeretakkan giginya sebelum berteriak, “WASHIO, KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN APA YANG INGIN KUKATAKAN SEJAK TADI?”

.

Babak penyisihan _interhigh_ regional Tokyo. Ada sekitar 128 SMA di Tokyo turut bertanding, dibagi menjadi empat blok. Dan dari semua itu, hanya dua sekolah yang bisa melaju ke jenjang nasional dan satu sekolah sebagai perwakilan tuan rumah Tokyo. Fukurodani adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang selalu menjadi langganan nasional saban tahunnya. Bergantian disusul Itachiyama, terkadang Nekoma, terkadang Nohebi.

Sambutan itu begitu meriah kala para penghuni sarang burung hantu itu memasuki lapangan. Seru-seruan, sanjungan, teriakan semangat ditujukan pada susunan baru anggota inti Fukurodani serta anggota cadangannya. Nama Fukurodani bergema di langit-langit tinggi stadion, mengalahkan teriakan siapapun yang berupaya mematahkan satu saja aliran suara nyaring pendukung para burung hantu.

“BOKUTO!”

“KOTARO- _KUN_!!!”

“GO GO FUKURO! FU-KU-RO-DA-NI!”

“UWOO!!!”

“SENPAI!”

“AKU MENCINTAIMU!”

“HEI, TAMPAN!”

“BOKUTO!”

“AKAASHI- _KUN_!!! AKU MENCINTAIMU!”

Bokuto mendadak melotot pada pendukung sekolahnya. “TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENCINTAI AKAASHI!”

“Bokuto berisik!”

**-disambung di chapter selanjutnya**


	14. xiv

“YOSHA!” Bokuto menepuk kencang punggung Akaashi yang langsung terbatuk kuat. Matanya terbelalak dan seluruh urat wajahnya menegang, tak menyangka menerima pukulan keras dari tangan kanan _spiker_ terkuat timnya itu. Para pendukung di belakang berteriak, “SATU POIN LAGI!”

Rasa-rasanya urat-urat di punggung Akaashi berdenyut semua, terasa panas dan perih, dan mata hijau itu melotot pada si perak yang menyengir merasa bersalah, “Maaf. Maaf.”

Ini babak kedua perempat final dengan kemenangan besar di babak pertama 25-20. Satu poin lagi, Fukurodani bisa dengan mudah melenggang ke semifinal. Akaashi mengamati lawan mereka yang sudah terlihat putus asa. Sejauh ini, belum ada tim yang bisa mengantisipasi _spike_ menyilang Bokuto dan itu menjadi kunci kemenangan mereka selama ini. Seperti yang diduga Akaashi.

“Washio, _nice serve_!”

Akaashi berkonsentrasi saat bola melambung dengan rendah ke seberang lapangan, menyulitkan lawan menerimanya dan memberi kesempatan bola kembali kepada mereka. “ _CHANCE BALL_!”

Akaashi berlari cepat ke depan saat salah seorang seniornya menerima bola itu dan mengantarkannya padanya. Ia melihat sekilas posisi Bokuto yang bersiap melakukan serangan dari garis belakang. “Bokuto- _san_. _Back_.”

Dan saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk _toss_ , punggungnya berdenyut tak nyaman. Tepat di mana Bokuto memukulnya tadi. Si hitam berdecih pelan saat sadar bahwa bola yang ia berikan pada Bokuto sangat buruk, namun entah kenapa mata emas itu berkilat penuh nafsu melihat bolanya. Tubuh Bokuto mungkin terlihat besar dan berat, namun yang besar itu melompat ringan di udara, menuju bola yang melayang padanya sebelum menghantamnya sekuat mungkin ke lapangan lawan tanpa bisa diterima bahkan oleh _libero_ lawan sekalipun.

Skor itu membawa gegap gempita di stadion. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Fukurodani akan melaju ke semifinal esok.

“Maafkan aku, bolanya sedikit tinggi tadi.”

Bokuto memberikan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa. Ibu jarinya terangkat tinggi ke depan wajahnya. “Akaashi, tidak apa. Selama ada aku, bola seburuk apapun akan menghasilkan poin untuk kita.”

Tak ia pedulikan tawa kepuasan Bokuto sementara tangan kanannya mengurut pundaknya yang memerih kembali. Ah, bekas pukulan Bokuto benar-benar menyakitinya. Dengan cepat Akaashi berlari ke arah manajer kelas tiganya yang mengulurkan botol minum padanya, “Anu—bolehkah aku minta kompres?”

Yamiji menoleh pada sang _setter_ dan tanyanya, “Kau terluka, Akaashi?”

Si hitam melepas bajunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh pada punggungnya yang tak ia sangka jauh lebih merah dari dugaannya. “Bekas dipukul Bokuto- _san_.”

Para senior kelas tiga—yang turut melihat punggung merah Akaashi—mendelik pada si perak yang sudah kembali ke tepi lapangan dan berteriak nyaring pada _ace_ mereka, “Bo-ku-to! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada _setter_ berharga kita, bodoh?!”

.

“Masih sakit?” Mata emas itu sedikit murung menatap yang hijau itu. Akaashi diam saja dan tak melepaskan kompres di punggungnya. “Akaashi, jawab aku. Kau marah padaku?”

Lagi-lagi si hitam terdiam. Bibir Bokuto merengut jauh ke bawah. Ditangkap Akaashi segenangan kecil air mata di pelupuk mata emas itu. “Maafkan aku.”

Ia mendesah pelan. “Kau harusnya bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu itu, Bokuto- _san_.”

Kepala Bokuto terjatuh ke pundak terbuka Akaashi. Hidungnya membaui aroma tubuh si hitam yang entah bagaimana masih terasa menyenangkan meskipun hari ini mereka telah bertanding dua kali. Anggota Fukurodani yang lain telah pergi mencari tempat duduk untuk menonton pertandingan yang akan menentukan siapa lawan mereka di semifinal nanti, meninggalkan Bokuto dan Akaashi berdua di lobi stadion.

“Aku sangat menyesal. Tidak lagi. Aku akan mengontrolnya. Aku takkan memukul siapapun kecuali bola.”

Akaashi melirik kepala jabrik di pundaknya itu. Mata emas Bokuto tersembunyi di bawah dan Akaashi senang merasai kelembutan rambut perak itu sehingga tangannya terangkat untuk membelai yang masih dibasahi keringat itu sebelum kepalanya sendiri ia sandarkan di kepala Bokuto. “Jangan melakukannya pada yang lain. Beruntung aku cukup kuat untuk menahannya.”

Kali ini Bokuto yang diam. Sekitar semenit keduanya begitu hingga Bokuto mengangkat kepalanya yang mau tak mau mengubah posisi kepala Akaashi jua. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, tatap hijau Akaashi makin dirasa jauh lebih indah dilihat Bokuto. Napas segar Akaashi meredakan kepanikan dan bersalahnya yang sesaat tadi. Tangan besarnya terangkat pelan, ingin membelai pipi si hitam yang dilihatnya begitu kenyal dan menggoda.

Meski akhirnya terhenti di udara. Tangannya melayang ganjil di punggung Akaashi tanpa sempat sampai di wajah sang _setter_. Si perak tertawa ganjil dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dirasanya jantungnya makin tak normal kinerjanya di dalam dada. Suaranya bergetar dan ia gugup. “A—Akaashi. Biar aku saja yang mengompres punggungmu. Masih sakit? A—ah apa perlu diperban? Dipijat? Aku sangat hebat mengurut orang, loh.”

Tubuh si hitam buru-buru ia balikkan dan direbutnya kompres yang sedari tadi dipegangi Akaashi. Bokuto tak ingin wajah merahnya dilihat Akaashi. Dan dia juga tak ingin lama-lama melihat wajah Akaashi kali ini. Bisa-bisa dadanya berhenti seketika setelah meledak hebat di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan—apa-apaan wajah itu? Kenapa Akaashi jauh lebih menawan saat berkeringat begitu? Ah, sialan.

“Oya?” Komi mengintip dari balik dinding. Diikuti Sarukui yang turut muncul di atasnya, “Oya oya?”

Konoha berjongkok di bawah Komi sambil menopang dagu, “Oya oya oya?”

“Perkembangan macam apa itu?” Komi menyengir tipis. Si tukang gosip nomor satu di Fukurodani itu mencium suatu persitiwa yang bisa menjadi bahan bakar untuk senior-seniornya agar makin menggoda si perak itu.

“Sangat ambi—” ujaran Sarukui dipotong Konoha, “—gay.”

Komi menunduk melihat Konoha yang berjongkok, “Kau ingin jadi gay juga denganku, Konoha?”

“Komiyan berisik!”

**-disambung di chapter berikutnya**


	15. xv

“Yo, Akaashi.” Akaashi menatap si perak jabrik yang memberikan senyuman lebarnya saat ia baru melewati palang masuk stasiun. Jaket Bokuto tidak direstletingnya dan ia telah memakai seragam volinya di balik jaket itu. “Bagaimana punggungmu? Sudah sembuh?”

Akaashi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, “Terima kasih, Bokuto- _san_. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa memijit.”

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju peron dengan diisi tawa bangga Bokuto, “Saat aku kelas satu dulu, para _senpai_ sering mengerjaiku dan menyuruhku mengurut mereka. Jadi begitulah—hahaha.”

Mata hijau itu menyipit saat Akaashi tertawa, “Bokuto- _san_ , kau tidak perlu membanggakan diri saat kau dikerjai.”

Bibir Bokuto merengut dengan jenaka dan kedua tangannya meregang, menempel di belakang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya terbuka lebar. Keduanya berdiri, menunggu kereta mereka yang masih belum datang. “Tapi aku tidak menduga kau sering dikerjai, Bokuto- _san_?”

Bokuto memegangi dagunya, matanya menyipit sambil berpikir keras. Dia berdehem lama, “Tidak juga. Kapten yang dulu—yang sudah lulus—memiliki hobi menyebalkan. Dia suka menggoda junior-junior. Dan favoritnya adalah aku. Katanya karena aku berbakat. Bukankah itu  alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal? Menyebalkan.”

Tawa Akaashi ringan dan pelan, dan untuk sesaat Bokuto terdiam hanya untuk menikmati suara menyenangkan itu di antara kesibukan stasiun. Wajah yang tergelak pelan itu sangat disukai Bokuto, segar dan tubuhnya pun menguarkan aroma harum yang begitu disukainya sejak pertama kali Bokuto menciumnya.

“Berhenti membicarakanku, Akaashi. Kau membuatku malu.” Wajah Bokuto sedikit bersemu, namun bukan karena malu seperti yang dikatakannya. Semakin lama Akaashi begitu, membuat peredaran darahnya sendiri bekerja abnormal di dalam tubuh. Jantungnya sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kecepatan kerjanya persekon saban Bokuto bersama Akaashi.

Ah, untuk kali kesekian Bokuto membatin, betapa dia menyukai Akaashi.

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Bokuto menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. Ia masih tidak berani menatap mata hijau Akaashi atau ia akan hilang akal pagi ini. “Bagaimana kau saat SMP, Akaashi?”

Akaashi diam sejenak. Dia pun sama menatap pandangan ke depannya. “Aku sudah bermain voli sejak SD. Dan aku sudah mengikuti pertandingan resmi sejak SMP.”

“Ah—aku juga.”

“Aku dan Sakusa— _spiker_ kelas satu Itachiyama—kami dulu satu tim. Aku dulu adalah _setter_ -nya.”

Kali ini si perak jabrik menatap sisi kepala Akaashi. “Hee? Aku tidak tahu.”

Bokuto ingat Sakusa. Dia _spiker_ yang cukup menarik perhatiannya saat kemarin ia menonton sekilas pertandingan mereka. _Spike_ orang itu cukup kuat dan dia memiliki teknik yang cukup bagus. Jika Fukurodani dan Itachiyama memenangkan pertandingan semifinal hari ini, mereka akan bertemu besok di final.

“Dia terpilih sebagai kandidat perwakilan Jepang di bawah usia 19 tahun. Tim nasional sudah mengincarnya sejak dia lulus SMP.”

Mendadak ada perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam dada si perak. “Apa dia memang sehebat itu?”

Bokuto menyadari ada nada kecemburuan di suaranya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia melirik pada si hitam di sampingnya untuk mengetahui apakah Akaashi mendengarnya atau tidak. Tidak ada reaksi berarti. Yang ia dapat hanyalah tatap yang semangatnya surut serta senyum getir. “Dia sangat hebat. Aku rasa Itachiyama akan jadi lawan yang cukup menyulitkan besok.”

Si perak sudah akan memukul pundak Akaashi lagi jika ia lupa kejadian yang baru terjadi kemarin, sehingga kini tangan kanannya melayang aneh di udara sebelum menepuk pelan pundak Akaashi yang lain yang jauh dari bekas pukulannya kemarin, “Lawan besok kita pikirkan besok, Akaashi. Lawan hari ini yang harus kita hadapi.”

Senyuman getir itu berganti dengan sebuah kelegaan tipis dan Akaashi menoleh pada Bokuto. “Kau benar, Bokuto- _san_.”

.

Seruan bahagia membahana saat bekas jatuhnya bola yang di- _spike_ Bokuto ke lapangan lawan menandakan bahwa itulah akhir dari pertandingan semifinal hari ini. Pukulan terakhir Bokuto tajam menyilang dan jatuh di posisi yang sulit untuk diterima lawan. Fukurodani mengantungi satu tiket menuju nasional. Pertandingan besok akan menjadi penentu siapa yang terkuat di Tokyo.

Bokuto berseru nyaring, “YOSHA!!”

Dia berlari cepat dari sisi lapangan tempat ia mendarat ke sisi lapangan lain tempat Akaashi berada. Sambil berlari, tangannya mengepal kuat, teracung ke udara sebagai bentuk puasnya atas kemenangan hari ini. Dilihatnya Akaashi yang terengah-engah dan segera ditariknya tubuh si hitam ke pelukannya dan dia berteriak nyaring, “NASIONAL!”

Dan tanpa diduga siapapun Bokuto melepaskan pelukannya pada Akaashi untuk mencium kening si hitam dengan dalam dan cukup lama sebelum sang _ace_ berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Mengompaki kawan-kawan setimnya yang sama terpakunya seperti sang _setter_ melihat perbuatan si perak.

Bunyi ‘ _Boo_ ’ mendadak membahana di stadion dan justru berasal dari para pendukung pemenang hari ini. Ada seruan ketidakrelaan, ada jua jeritan histeris bermakna ambigu. Beberapa teman anggota tim voli yang tidak terpilih bahkan meski hanya menjadi cadangan berteriak kesal pada si perak. “BOKUTO! TAHU TEMPAT, BODOH!”

**-dilanjut di chapter berikutnya**


	16. Chapter 16

“Wah, orang yang suka pamer.”

“Lihat, orang yang suka pamer.”

“Awas, awas. Biarkan orang yang suka pamer berjalan duluan.”

“Shirofuku, orang yang suka pamer sedang mencarimu.”

“Waah, mau apa orang yang suka pamer denganku?”

Bokuto melotot dengan wajah memerah. Dibantingnya handuk basahnya ke lantai dengan kesal dan dua alisnya nyaris menyatu karena keningnya yang mengerut luar biasa. “Hentikan itu. Aku bukan orang yang suka pamer, duh.”

Tak ada yang menanggapi protes Bokuto sementara Komi menyerahkan tisu dan disinfektan pada _setter_ kelas satu mereka, “Akaashi, lebih baik cepat dibersihkan, nanti kau kena infeksi. Kau tidak ada alergi orang yang suka pamer, kan?”

“KOMIYAN!”

Si hitam yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya menerima apa yang diserahkan kakak kelasnya dengan bingung dan berterima kasih pelan. “Ah, aku tidak ada alergi dengan apapun. Daya tahan tubuhku cukup kuat.”

“Akaashi, jangan ditanggapi serius begitu. Kau ini—setidaknya bela aku sedikit.” Bokuto menggerutu kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya menyipit pada sang _setter_. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai ketika ia berjalan mengekori kawan-kawan setimnya yang tertawa berjalan menuju tempat istirahat.

Tingkah Bokuto membuat para anggota kelas tiga tak berhenti terkikik. Sang kapten meraih pundak sang perak dan merangkulnya, “Salahmu sendiri pamer-pamer seperti itu.”

“Pamer yang bagaimana?” Bokuto tak mengerti. Sampai detik ini pun dia tak tahu apa yang membuat nyaris seluruh isi stadion mengejeknya tanpa henti. Wakil kaptennya—yang sama-sama siswa kelas tiga—mengacak rambut jabrik sang junior dengan gemas, “Kalau mau cium-ciuman itu ada tempatnya, bodoh. Kau pikir kau orang barat?”

“He?” Bokuto menatap seniornya bingung. Akaashi yang juga mendengarkan di belakang sama herannya, dan katanya sebelum Bokuto sempat menyangkal apapun, “Bukankah itu biasa saja?”

Bokuto melotot dan mengangguk kuat-kuat pada kata-kata Akaashi. Dilepasnya rangkulan seniornya dan dia langsung menggandeng Akaashi, “Nah, benarkan! Kalian saja yang kuno. Orang-orang di TV-TV setelah main sepakbola  dan menang juga ada cium-ciuman dan biasa saja. Kalian kuno!”

“Tapi—” Akaashi tiba-tiba merenung. “—kalau dipikir lagi, memang tidak biasa, Bokuto- _san_. Di voli tidak biasa yang seperti itu.”

“Salah. Aku pernah nonton pertandingan voli sedunia, dan mereka juga cium-ciuman.”

“Tapi itu karena mereka sudah sangat dekat dan berlatih bersama hingga bertahun-tahun sehingga ikatan di antara mereka sudah begitu dekat.”

“He? Bukankah kita juga sudah dekat?”

“Apanya?”

“Ikatannya!”

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

Sarukui tertawa. “Sudahlah, Akaashi. itu hanya modus Bokuto saja. Biarkan sajalah. Iyakan saja kata-katanya.”

“Modus apa?”

Semua anggota Fukurodani yang ada di situ terpana pada kekompakan duo _setter_ - _ace_ yang menanyakan hal itu bersamaan. Baik oleh si tukang modus maupun yang diberi modus. Sama tak menyangkanya bahwa ternyata Akaashi cukup—bodoh?—untuk tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Dan saat tawa-tawa kegembiraan itulah Akaashi mendapati tatap tajam lurus kepadanya. Dengan cepat si hitam ikal menoleh, matanya tertuju pada sudut lorong tempat anggota Itachiyama bersiap untuk berpindah tempat. Menatap Sakusa yang sama meliriknya dari balik maskernya yang nyaris menutupi hingga matanya. Langkahnya melambat sementara Bokuto sudah melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Akaashi dan masih turut ikut bercengkrama dengan senior-seniornya.

Sakusa berjalan di paling belakang ketika para pemain Itachiyama berjalan ke arah timnya menuju yang mendadak keheningan Fukurodani saat berpapasan dengan tim yang sama juara jua hari ini. Tawa sukacita itu hilang, berganti ketegangan karena musuh esok hari telah ada di depan mata.

“Besok, aku—” Sakusa nyaris berbisik saat ia melewati Akaashi, “—akan menghancurkan _ace_ barumu.”

**-dilanjut di chapter berikutnya**


End file.
